1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to electrical submersible pump assemblies and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for an electrical submersible pump assembly having a pump discharge head with an integrally formed pump discharge pressure port.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrical submersible pump assemblies (ESP), many types of gauges are used to monitor well conditions and pump performance at the bottom of a well. The gauges are typically grouped in a single location (e.g., below the motor) so that all signal conductors for the gauges and the power and/or other conductors for the motor may be combined in a single conduit that extends from the ESP to the surface of the well.
The discharge pressure of the pump is measured by one of the gauges, such as a hydraulic gauge, located below the motor on the bottom of the ESP for the reason described above. However, the pump discharges fluid above the remaining assembly, which is spaced a significant distance apart from the bottom of the motor. Thus, the discharge pressure must be communicated from the pump discharge via a hydraulic line to the hydraulic gauge at the lower end of the ESP. This hydraulic line is used to transmit the static fluid pressure to the gauge so that the pressure at the discharge of the pump may be measured.
Conventional solutions for this requirement typically address the problem by including a separate discharge tubing sub or a Y-tool 31 (see, e.g., FIG. 3) as an additional component between a pump assembly 33 and the production tubing 35. These separate and additional devices are mounted to the pump discharge and tubing and add cost and complexity to the overall system. Although known solutions are workable, an improved solution that overcomes the limitations of the prior art would be desirable.